rebirth_monarchsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Kuroshi
"...To protect those close to me, and to never lose anyone again, I'll gladly become a monster. As long as I live, I won't let those close to me die anymore. Whether they be humans, God, or the Devil himself, as long as they stand in my way, I'll slaughter them all!" —'Kai '''to a possessed '''Hyosuke' in the Mariko Palace Kai Kuroshi is the main protagonist of Rebirth: Monarchs. He died trying to save Erina Mariko on Earth and was reincarnated by a powerful being into the body of a stillbirth baby. Chapter 173 He had spent his younger years (0-6) as a normal child because of his parents. Chapter 3(Rewrite) Appearance As a child, he was born with ink-black hair and eyes, a shade darker than those of his clan members. He was a cut above the rest but not the point of being called handsome. He typically wears black clothing due to his personality but this carried on even after he changed. He wears a black enchanted trench coat as battle gear and plain clothing when going casual but he's almost always wearing dark clothing. As Kenji, he mostly wears school uniforms, both Alteria's Royal Magic Academy uniform and Aubrey Academy's because he uses this persona at school the most often. For his battle gear, he wears normal clothes. Personality He was originally quite easily swept by the flow and had practically made no decisions on his own, this can be seen when he accepted the goal of being a monarch and kept it. He had changed somewhat during three years that he went away from the clan, he showed more emotions but was a lot less calm, this was demonstrated when he barged into the patriarch's mansion. Chapter 65 After the clan was destroyed, his personality undertook a massive change. He became apathetic to his own life during the training in the forest and only decided to cherish his life because of Amelia. When his personality from the future practically replaced the old version, he became manipulative, this can be seen when he created his own organization using knowledge from the future but cared more about the lives of others, often making plans to save the most civilians and lessen casualties. He's ruthless when training others except those he really cares about, like with Erina's case. He protects his teammates even at the cost of his life but is vicious and won't hesitate in killing his enemies. Chapter 96 Background Not much is known in his past life other than his family, he had two parents who didn't care for him and his sister who passed away due to an illness. Chapter 123 And his personality, he was weak-willed and easily went along with what everyone was saying. He is also a candidate to become a Supreme Being, proven by a medallion he had acquired in the Spirit World. Trivia * His character is taken from the author's previous series, Rebirth: Hero! * He used to have a fear of the cold because his sister died during Christmas Eve while holding his hand. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Light Attribute Category:Darkness Attribute Category:Water Attribute Category:Fire Attribute Category:Earth Attribute Category:Wind Attribute Category:Secondary Attribute Category:Ice Attribute Category:Lightning Attribute Category:Complete Primary Attributes Category:Trial Taker Category:Reincarnator Category:Time Traveler Category:Human Category:Angel Category:Demon Category:Vampire